Michigan State University (MSU), the MIOSHA Program at the Michigan Department of Energy Labor and Economic Growth (MDELEG), and the Michigan Department of Community Health (MDCH) have been conducting state-based occupational health surveillance since 1988, when Michigan received a NIOSH grant for the NIOSH SENSOR Program. Building on these 21 years of experience, this application for the Occupational Health Indicators/Basic Program proposes five specific aims to maintain and enhance occupational health surveillance activity in Michigan. These aims are designed to promote the overall goal of the Expanded program, which is the reduction of the occurrence and burden of work-related illnesses and injuries in the state. The five aims include: 1) Collect, analyze, and publish data on magnitude and trends in occupational illnesses and injuries in Michigan, including data for the CSTE Occupational Health Indicators (OHIs);2) Disseminate significant surveillance findings through publications and electronic media;3) Maintain and enforce the surveillance reporting infrastructure and data systems for mandatory occupational disease reports submitted under the Michigan Public Health Code;4). Maintain and promote infrastructure for occupational health across Michigan's public health, academic, and occupational health regulatory system, in partnership with stakeholders and the concerned public;and 5) Continue and expand on occupational health surveillance collaborative activities among states and with NIOSH. There will be an interim and a final program evaluation in years three and five, respectively, based on CDC's framework for evaluating public health surveillance systems. MSU is designated the bona fide agency of the state for this Program, and will provide overall leadership and direction. MDCH staff will provide much of the data analysis as a contractor to MSU, under the guidance of the Principal Investigator at MSU. Legal authority to conduct occupational health surveillance and to protect Michigan's workforce is the responsibility of MDELEG, which will provide consultation to the OHI/Basic program.